Don't Know Where To Go From Here
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: my new fan fiction its only a one-shot though obviously its jalex.Don't Know Where To Go From Here.Edited by Brooks-Babey.


**AN: OK, this is my new fan fiction and obviously, its a Jalex! I don't own anything from this fiction except for the ideas in it and Mike, my made up character, which is Emily's (Alex's mom) boyfriend.**

**Alex's POV**

Me and Jay are on our way home from the ravine. Damn, today was a great day. First, me and Jay skipped most of school and just hung out around his house. Then later we went and hung out with some of our friends at the ravine. Now we are on our way back to my house. And when we get there, I know that Jay is going to start asking me if he can come in, or if I want to go to his house. He has been lately because of all my mom's dead beat boyfriends.

"So you sure that you don't want me to come in with you?" Jay asked as we came to a stop outside my apartment.

"No, Jay how many times do we have to go over this? I'm gonna be fine. You know that I can take care of myself." I told Jay, kind of annoyed.

"Alex, you know that I just care about you. The next time he lays a finger on you, I'm gonna kick the shit out of him." Jay turned to look at me and touched the bruise on my cheek that was barely noticeable under layers and layers of foundation. I did that so no-one in school would ask about it.

"Jay, I know that but stop, please. I'm doing fine. Now go." I said to him as I got out of his car and closed the door a little slamingly. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and the only time I turned around was when I heard Jay's car drive off. I looked back at my apartment building, wishing that I would have just let Jay convince me into going back to his house or letting him come up with me.

**Jay's POV**

Damn it, I should have stayed with her. I know she said no, but if Mike puts a hand on Alex, I'm breaking his whole hand, and then kicking his ass. Let him feel a little of what he does to Alex and her mom. I wasn't really thinking about where I was driving, but I found myself at the ravine. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, I wasn't going to stay at the ravine just in case Alex decides to come to my house. So I make my way back over to the other side of town to my house. I go along the back of my house, so I don't have to deal with my dad. I open the window and break in through the open shutter into my room. I'm so fucking happy that my room is downstairs and I can get into it by going round back. That way I don't have to hear my father complain about how much he hates me and how I was such a mistake.

**Alex's POV**

The elevator is broken. No surprise there. After taking the stairs up four levels, I finally get up to my floor. I'm walking down the long hallway and I'm getting closer and closer to my door. I'm surprised that I don't hear my mom and Mike fighting. Just as the thought entered my mind, I hear a crash and then a yell. I get my key out of my pocket and open the door.

"Emily, where the hell is all the beer!?" I heard Mike yelling. Obviously he was drunk. I just decide to walk to my room. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight. I went over to my bed and sat on it and looked at the time. It was coming up to 11:50. I let out a loud sigh. I could still hear my mom and Mike yelling at each other. I laid on my bed for a little while, but as soon as the yelling stopped I was up and out of my room.

"What the fuck did you do?" I uttered under my breath as I looked first at Mike then back at my mom. She was on the floor with a huge bleeding abrasion to her temple.

"Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to?" Mike slurred at me as he lunged forward and grabbed me by my arm. He threw a punch at me. Since he was like a 200 lb plus guy and I was only like a 90 lb girl, the punch knocked me down. I scrambled to my feet but he booted me in the side. I fell back and in the process he managed to tread on my fingers too. It all hurt like hell and he kept on doing the same thing for the next what it felt like an hour.

"Stupid bitch." I heard him mutter. Then he walked over to the couch and plummeted down. It took me a while to get to my feet but I finally did it. I looked over at my mom and her eyes were starting to open. I hoped she'd be OK. I got up and slowly limped over to the door. I opened it and I cursed every word I could think of as I limped feebly down the hall. Taking a lot of kicks to the leg made it hard to walk, funnily enough. And it was getting hard to see thanks to the two black eyes I was getting.

"Damn it, Mike." I cursed loudly as I finally made it to the elevator. I hit the down button. I had to put my hand up on the wall to steady myself so I didn't fall. It seemed like it took forever for the door to open but it finally did. I limped into the elevator and I tried to hit the ground floor's button, but my hand was shaking so much it made it hard to hit the right button. After an age of trying, I finally got to the right floor. I was so fucking happy that Jay's house was close to my apartment building, I didn't have to trek across town to get to his house. I limped down the street slowly and it took what seemed like 30 minutes to walk the five minute journey. I tapped my bleeding hand on the window.

**Jay's POV**

I heard a faint knocking on my window. It was so light I'm surprised I even heard it. I jumped up off my bed and walked over to my window and moved the screen across.

"Oh God, Alex what the hell happened?" I held onto her so she wouldn't fall over. She had two black eyes, a bloody nose that was still bleeding, cuts all on her arms and some bruises on the back and front of her legs and she had lots of blood on her wife beater. A few of her cuts had blood dripping from them. I lead her to my bed and sat her down.

"Alex wait right there while I go get a towel and a washcloth." I told her. When I came back and Alex was slumped over to one side on the bed.

"OK, Alex I know that this might hurt but you gotta sit up!" I told her firmly as I put my hands around her to help her sit up. I got the damp washcloth and lightly dabbed the worst looking gash on the side of her face.

"I..I ha..tt..e hi..m..." Alex tried to say but all the pain was making it hard to talk.

"Shh, Alex it's going to be alright." I reassured her as I cleaned some more of her cuts. We sat together in silence for a few moments before curiosity got the better of me. "So... ya gonna tell me what happened?"

She looked up at me and I could see that she was in pain just having to moving her head to face me. "Uh, when I got in there they were arguing, y'know like they always do. So I just went to my room to try and get some sleep. After a while I didn't hear them arguing anymore, so I went out there to see why everything was so quiet. I got out there and my mom was bleeding on the floor. Then I went to help her out and that pissed Mike off. So he decided to use me as a punching bag as well." Alex explained to me but it was so hard for her to get the words out that by the end of the story, she was gasping for breath with a bitter, twisted and pained expression on her face.

"Shit Alex, I have to do something."

"No Jay! I need you here! You can't go off and try and hurt him." She yelled, her face going completely white. "Oh my god..." She gasped for breath while grabbing her side.

"Alright, OK! Alex calm down. I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm right here." I held her loosely, protecting her but keeping away from her injuries. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again." I told her while she clenched my shirt with her hands. I could tell that she wanted to cry but she was too tough to cry. After being used as a punching bag for who knows how long, that could make anyone cry.

I lightly traced her arm. I kissed her on the forehead lightly and let her lie down on my bed. She put her head on my pillow and she had her feet on my lap. We stayed that way for a while until I looked down at her and I saw that she had fallen asleep. I moved her feet off of my lap and laid down next to her and I put a protective arm around her. The next thing I know, its morning and I get up and look at Alex who is now awake.

"Hey." I whispered to her and gave her a little smile while moving some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Hi." She answered quietly and returned the smile.

"So how do you feel?" I asked her as I got up off the bed to go find some clean clothes to put on.

"Fine." She muttered. I knew that she was just saying fine cause she didn't want to show how bad she was feeling. She knew that she left her guard down yesterday.

"Alex come on you don't have to lie to me if your not feeling fine. Lets get you to the doctor." I told her, knowing that as soon as I mentioned the word doctor, she'd go mental.

**Alex's POV**

As soon as Jay said take me to about getting a doctor I hit the roof. Who the hell does he think he is? He knows how much I hate being in hospital

"Jay you know damn well that you are never going to take me to a hospital." I yelled at him.

"Lex I know, I just thought that you might want to check those bruises out or someth-" I cut Jay off again.

"Jay, no! You know that they will ask where the bruises came from!"

"Come here Lexi." Jay said while putting both of his arms up to pull me into a hug, and was carefully not to touch any bruises on my stomach.

**Jay's POV**

I pulled Alex in to a hug to let her know that I was there for her and I wasn't going to let Mike hurt her.

"Alex don't worry I wont let Mike get to you anymore." I told her and that was true. After we pulled apart from the hug we went over to get all of her things at her house.

Now Alex has been living with me for the the past year. Now she has somewhere to go.


End file.
